koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:90.195.133.140
Welcome Hi, welcome to Koei Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kyosei page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to view articles without ads and participation in votes. If you'd like to help out more here's a few things you can do: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Follow the tips listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! Please note that this is an automated message. However, feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kyosei (Talk) 15:00, October 15, 2010 Re: Hanzo Are you seriously going to tell me: "The internet says it's true so therefore it must be!" Have you read any of the books translated by Anthony? Or read any of these supposed records that state he was a ninja. Do they specifically state that the Hanzo Samurai Warriors uses was a ninja? There is more than one Hanzo after all. This particular Hanzo was never stated to be one by any actual respected Japanese historians. In fact, while you state Japanese Wikipedia as one of your sources, it too does not say Hanzo was a ninja. There's also the matter that the ninja category they tag him under does not exclusively cover ninjas. It is used to cover articles related to ninja even if the subject itself is not one themselves. Also, Stephan K. does not a historian make. He may fancy himself a ninja expert but I am not simply going to trust his word as fact when it comes to history because he is not a historian. Kyosei 19:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Masanari is the Hanzo Samurai Warriors is using and therefore what we're basing the historical section on. Not his father. Kyosei 19:26, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Once again, I fail to see this proof as again a translator does not a historian make. A historian will also try to validate how authoritative and reliable the historical records they use are. A translator will not make this distinction. Anthony posts these testimonials on these records but I find myself skeptical as at best only some historians give credence to this via speculation and not an overwhelming majority. At best, Japanese historians will concede that Hanzo's father and grandfather were possibly ninja but again this is mostly speculative. Never do they try to label Masanari as once. This is not real a matter as ninjas being less accepted socially, this is more of a matter of trusting the reliability of the source material which makes these claims. Ninja often notoriously and purposely spread misinformation. Trusted and reliable sources will more often say he was only a samurai and not a ninja. This matter is also made more confused by the influence of popular culture. So no. I don't have to admit to any possibilities of anything if the basis of the claims being made do not have enough support to objectively believe them. Kyosei 18:07, October 18, 2010 (UTC)